


a little (or, a lot) of Shance is good for the soul

by notdeadjack (PerpetualPerversions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Awkward Boners, Blushing, Bondage, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, Fanart, Fanart collection, Forced Proximity, Lapdance, M/M, Shibari, Sparring, Tangled AU, Top Lance (Voltron), shiro tiddie appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualPerversions/pseuds/notdeadjack
Summary: ARTThe collected Shance works drawn by me (notdeadjack!). Featuring our boys in various precarious situations. Shiro blushes in at least six of them.Each piece is of varying theme and rating, see chapter title for description





	1. role swap! or clothes swap idk both works

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr.
> 
> Collected here in order of oldest to newest
> 
> please let me know if any of the image links break! orz

[ ](https://imgur.com/UmlcQGb)

 

this started out as a standard clothes!swap buuut i decided that role!swap was a thing that i needed in my life so 

also, i wanted Shiro looking cosy in a hoodie, ok?

 

-

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/157799014573/this-started-out-as-a-standard-clothesswap-buuut)


	2. a kiss!

[ ](https://imgur.com/RxIpTed)

 

toasty-drawings replied to your post: "Lance just smothering Shiro in kisses"

Lance is on it! :D

 

-

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/158683773840/toasty-drawings-replied-to-your-post-i-want-to)


	3. an exhibitionistic hallway tryst

[ ](https://imgur.com/wfrWXO4)

 

_-they caught you looking-_

did somebody say exhibitionism!shance? with a side of sub!Shiro? cause i feel like this needs to be a thing…

The thought that Lance makes Shiro feel so safe that not only does he take his clothes off when they're alone together, he feels comfortable enough to do so in public and be put on display? it does things to me, ok??

-

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/161982843219/they-caught-you-looking-did-somebody-say)


	4. a lapdance!

[ ](https://imgur.com/KYRnOWF)

 

there was[ this post](https://shir-oh-no.tumblr.com/post/165487682372/shiro-giving-lance-a-lap-dance-and-really-grinding) by [@shir-oh-no](https://tmblr.co/m2fxL2uOWZN3t1u5-oLJP0g) that said something about shiro giving lance a lap dance and…. yeah

turns out shiro is pretty damn good at it, an outcome which lance probably should have considered the potential consequences of before daring him to “ _prove it…_ ”. but it’s not every day you find out that your team leader’s party trick is suggestive lap grinding, is it?

lesson learned: don't challenge Shiro, cause he's gonna school you.

 

-

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/165558315568/there-was-this-post-by-shir-oh-no-that-said)


	5. (let me see you do the) Yoga!

[ ](https://imgur.com/KGRrG9u)

 

_“Shiro knew. He_ knew _Lance was flexible. He’d seen it. Multiple times. But turns out there is a world of difference between seeing and actually feeling just_ how  _flexible Lance is.”_

-

(here, have some flustered Shiro :D it’s definitely my favourite kind of Shiro ngl) i'm picturing Lance all innocently asking Shiro to help him train. and shiro agreeing thinking it's just regular training but ooh no. turns out Lance wants to do some flexibility training and some poses are easier with a partner. Shiro just has to not drop him. it's great strength and core training for you too Shiro. also, you get to touch the butt. win/win

 

-

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/166479939468/shiro-knew-he-knew-lance-was-flexible-hed-seen)


	6. domestic early morning hug wearing boxer briefs. there is also coffee??

[ ](https://imgur.com/kpBGm5F)

 

it's early morning and they've just woken up and they're warm and safe and very much in love

 

-

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/168800075168/some-soft-fluffy-shance-for-all-you-lovely-people)


	7. shibari tying aliens make for awkward moments between teammates

[ ](https://imgur.com/sBaSxqW)

 

_“I’m crushing you, aren’t I?” Shiro asks quietly, voice smaller than Lance has ever heard from him before._

_“Wha-?” Lance tries to turn his head but it’s quite firmly stuck somewhere between Shiro’s right bicep and pectoral, so he settles for directing his rather muffled reply to Shiro’s armpit, “What no! No it’s okay, you’re not crushing me. I’m stronger than I look, I can handle you. Just don’t… I don’t know, try not to squeeze with your legs? I mean, you could probably snap me in half with those thighs of yours?” Lance says, laughing awkwardly._

_“Oh. Oh yeah sure I’ll… try not to do that” Shiro says, shifting minutely in Lance’s lap, his thigh muscles flexing where they’re pressed against the sides of Lance’s waist._

_“… sorry” Shiro clears his throat and tries to sit really, really still. Lance swallows a groan and concentrates harder than he ever has before on reciting the lyrics to ABBAs ‘Take a Chance On Me’. Hopefully, the others will hurry up and save them before this whole thing becomes even more embarrassing than it already is._

_‘If you’re all alone when the pretty birds have flown, Honey I’m still free!’ Lance sings in his head, rather hysterically, as Shiro’s chest presses gently against the side of his face with every inhale.” -_

 

∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  sooo how about that shibari!shance? ngl forced proximity is my favourite trope fuck me uppp. fun story, Shiro could easily get them out of that bind if he’d just activate his glowy arm for a second. He’d burn the shit out of Lance’s shoulder in the process, but hey, they’d be free :D 

 

-

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/167955725303/im-crushing-you-arent-i-shiro-asks-quietly)


	8. shiro gets folded in half like laundry #filth

[ ](https://imgur.com/tBfZVbB)

 

“ _Shiro can hear the little gasping moans being punched out of him as Lance’s hips grinds sharply against him and Holy fuck he’s being so loud someone is going to hear and they’ll come investigate and they’ll walk in and see him like this; with his shoulders pressed against the floor and his bare ass in the air and knees almost by his ears._

_Shiro feels his face burn with embarrassment at the thought and jerks his hand up to cover his mouth, desperately trying to stifle the noises he can’t seem to stop himself from making._

_“No, Shiro, please. Let me hear you”_

 

shiro is also a flexible boy and i felt like this was something i needed to pay special attention to so here have some porn B)

 

-

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/169976726847/shiro-can-hear-the-little-gasping-moans-being)


	9. there is tiddy appreciation

[ ](https://imgur.com/yxBL1aM)

 

“ _When Lance had asked if he could touch, this was not what Shiro had expected would happen. Really, Shiro wasn’t even entirely sure what had possessed him to agree to Lance’s request, but here he was. With his arms trapped by his own shirt and Lance leaning over him with one knee perched between Shiro’s thighs and hands exploring every square millimeter of Shiro’s pecs. He poked, prodded and stroked; at one point he even used his thumbs lined up underneath the muscle and_ lifted _!_

_It was as if he wasn’t even aware of Shiro still being in the room, he didn’t seem to be able to tear his eyes away from what his hands were doing and Shiro wasn’t even sure if he was remembering to breathe. He certainly didn’t seem to notice how high his knee had slid on the seat as it was now pressing quite firmly against Shiro’s groin, and Shiro could feel his face burn as his body was starting to respond and oh no he really needed to stop this before things got even more out of hand and everything became irreparably embarrassing, for both of them but mostly Shiro and… oh no.._.“-

 

Lance: *holds on to Shiro’s tiddies for dear life*

i have no idea how the initial conversation went but it sure must have been something. "hey Shiro can i fondle your tiddies for a bit it's for science"

(There will never been enough appreciation of Shiro’s tiddies but by the gods i am going to try)

 

-

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/173462712383/when-lance-had-asked-if-he-could-touch-this-was)


	10. tangled AU double feature!

[ ](https://imgur.com/ETrPlIO)

 

_This is the Tale of Fair Shiro, a kind, gentle soul whom at a young age had been stolen from his home and imprisoned in a lonesome tower deep in the Galran forest by evil Lord Zarkon. T'was his hair, you see, and it’s healing powers of quintessence that tempted Lord Zarkon to steal Fair Shiro away. Zarkon feared Death above all else, and with Shiro moored to his side, he needn’t fear it at all._

_But! Along comes handsome rogue, Sir Lancelot and his ferocious steed, the Blue Lion! (“Lance, Blue is a horse not a l-” “Shh! don’t let her hear you say that, Shiro! She’ll get pissy and won’t let us ride her for a week!”) Together, they bravely faced the very real risk of Lord Zarkon’s wrath to free Fair Shiro from his prison and bring him home to his rightful place among the Paladins of Voltron._

_This is a story of Adventure! Suspense! Of daring deeds and courageous acts (“Courageous? Last night you saw a spider and screamed like a little child”, “It was right in my face! I was surprised, okay? Also, it was massive!”, “Right, the size of an infant’s thumbnail equals massive,” “Shut up Shiro! You’re ruining the story!”), and most of a all, a story of finding your way home. Or perhaps, a story of finding out that Home has been with you, all along…_

 

The idea of Shiro as Rapunzel made me very happy so I had to whip this up real quick :D

(the idea of Zarkon/Haggar brushing Shiro's hair is just... idk what it is but it's something for sure)

 

-

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/172737595211/this-is-the-tale-of-fair-shiro-a-kind-gentle)

 

-

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/nnxTWlN)

 

“ _Well hello there, sir guard~_ ”

 

Lance trying to charm his way out of trouble is a universal constant, if you ask me. Sheltered Rapunzel!Shiro would be less helpful tho, nothing to see here sir, nothing at all, ahaha…haa…h…

~~(oh, and for added angst, what if when they get to the castle of the paladins there is already a Shiro there...?)~~

 

-

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/174545125168/well-hello-there-sir-guard-lance-trying-to)


	11. lance helps shiro with his tie

[ ](https://imgur.com/q5WWc31)

 

hc that Shiro never learned how to tie a tie bc he grew up with his single mother and tiny extended family and never really had a reason to learn since there was no weddings or such to attend (apart from that one time in jr high when he went to a school dance, but he wore one of those pre-tied bow ties to that so it doesn’t count), and he joined the Garrison almost immediately after graduation and just wore his dress uniform to any fancy event after that

and Lance, with his massive family, basically learned how to tie a full windsor knot before he even figured out how to tie his shoes

 

-

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/173841796238/hc-that-shiro-never-learned-how-to-tie-a-tie-bc-he)


	12. shiro gets his ass handed to him while sparring. he finds that he likes it a little too much

[ ](https://imgur.com/4bRAGWx)

 

_“It wasn’t the first time Shiro had been bested during training, far from it. All of the paladins had kicked his ass multiple times by now and Shiro was very proud of them for it. But, this was the first time that Lance had managed to catch him in a submission hold. His hand was unnaturally warm where it gripped around Shiro’s foot, a little extra pressure and he could easily cause some serious pain.  
_

_“Yield?” Lance ask, voice cocky as he leans down further over Shiro’s body, putting more strain on his leg. The slight shift brings Lance’s hips more firmly against Shiro’s butt, and… shit.  
_

_And Shiro_ finally _realizes that he is completely, utterly, doomed.”_

 

[sunglasses emoji] what can i say, untimely boners during sparring will forever be my jam.

 

-

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/177496367243/it-wasnt-the-first-time-shiro-had-been-bested)


End file.
